


the ugly tree

by AmandaBecker



Series: Christmas is coming [8]
Category: Sanditon (TV 2019), Sanditon - Jane Austen
Genre: F/M, Parker children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21974005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaBecker/pseuds/AmandaBecker
Summary: Charlotte cut a tree with the kids, but actually it was Sydneys job....
Relationships: Charlotte Heywood & Sidney Parker, Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker
Series: Christmas is coming [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571278
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	the ugly tree

**Author's Note:**

> this is a new one or the "12 days of Sanditon challenge" by the sanction creative, prompt: tree

"Charlotte!" Alicia excitedly shouted and ran towards her as she arrived at Trafalgar House.  
"You must come with us." Jenny begged and Henry excitedly called out,  
"Please, please, you have to come and help us!"

"I'm happy to help you," Charlotte replied calmly, "but what is it about?"  
"They're going to cut down the Christmas tree with Mr Parker," the servant said, handing the children their coats.  
"Oh, then I'd love to come!" Charlotte replied to the children.  
"Oh fine, fine!" cried Jenny and immediately took Charlotte's hand and pulled her outside. There were already three sledges ready and Henry immediately sat on one and wanted to be pulled through the snow.  
They all laughed in disarray when Mary appeared at the door and called Charlotte.

"Charlotte, I know it's an imposition, but Tom's not coming."  
"Oh", she looked at the children and was aware of the disappointment that was about to follow, but before Mary could tell her children that their father would not come, Charlotte quickly said.  
"Then I'll do it!"  
"Charlotte, you can't do this!"  
"Mary, I'll hit wood at home, and if the children show me where we can find one," she looked once more into the shining faces and then turned to Mary again,  
"It’s no big deal."  
"You really are an angel!" 

Mary gave Charlotte a hug before she left with the children. Although they were a little disappointed that their father didn't have time for them - again, Charlotte managed to keep the children happy.

When they arrived in the piece of forest that Lady Denham had designated to cut the trees, they wandered around to find the most beautiful one. The largest they immediately excluded and also the very young. Charlotte felt she had to pick one that everyone else wouldn't even look at, and since the children loved that Charlotte was allowed to pick one this year, they resigned themselves to the idea of looking for the ugliest of all trees. It became one with a crooked trunk, partly very crooked branches and a long, miserably overgrown top.

"Uncle Sidney's going to be mad!" it took Alicia away when they all hoisted the tree up on one of the sleds together.  
"But why?" Charlotte asked, "Did he want to go with you?"  
"He always does that when Papa can't!" Jenny explained.  
"And he always wants the ugliest tree, but we always talked him into taking the prettiest one," Alicia said.  
"Oh" Charlotte bit her lip, now he would have another reason to be angry with her, but this time it really wasn't her fault.

When they arrived at Trafalgar House, they were greeted by Mr Parker, who nodded at Charlotte appreciatively, probably because he didn't think she could beat a tree.  
It was only when he saw the tree that a look flitted across his face, which Charlotte interpreted as disappointment, but could not be quite sure, as he immediately grabbed the tree and carried it into the house.

After Sidney had put up the tree, the children also brought Charlotte so that all together could decorate the tree. As they ran out of the room to get the tree ornaments, Charlotte walked towards Sidney, who was still halfway under the tree, to adjust it.

"Mr Parker, I owe you an apology."  
He crawled out from under the tree and said,  
"I do not accept your apology."  
Oh, no, he was hurt. Now she had really put the last spark of friendship at stake, but she hadn't known it. Neither the children nor Mary had told her.

"Why not?" she asked him meekly.  
"I'm the one who should apologize." Charlotte looked at him in amazement.  
"I've underestimated you, Miss Heywood." he stood up and towered over her.  
"First you had hit the tree all by yourself and brought it here," he smiled his crooked smile, with which he most likely got what he wanted from his counterpart.  
"And you convinced the children to take such an ugly one" he looked briefly at the crooked tree, "That's what I've been trying to tell them for years." 

Charlotte laughed in relief and then looked at him. Her eyes got locked and Sidney was just opening his mouth to say something, when the children rushed into the room with the boxes of tree ornaments. The five of them began to decorate the tree, Mary then joined them and brought them punch and biscuits. Sidney and the children rushed for the sweets as if they were starving wolves. Charlotte continued to decorate and felt Sidney gazing at her. She blushed, but did not turn to him, although the urge to do so was strong.

When she tried to put the top of the tree up, and she almost fell into the tree, she felt sudden warmth. Sidney held her by the elbow and prevented her from falling face first into the tree. His other warm hand took the star off her and put it on top of the tree without much effort. Since he was so much taller than she was, he didn't even have to stretch. However, his body pressed slightly to her side. His perfume or aftershave clouded her senses and without her will, her body leaned into his. 

Sensing this sensation of feeling her body so close, Sidney drew in the air sharply, but remained in this position for a little while longer. His grip on her elbow tightened and Charlotte had the feeling that he nestled even closer to her. His chin hovered over her head. Overwhelmed with emotion, she closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment. Just like him. Sidney basked in the warmth and fragrance of her hair. The loose curls tickled the small patch of naked skin on his forearm as he still had his arm at the top of the tree. 

Slowly he let his arm down. He would have loved to swing it around her body but he controlled himself with an iron will. There was no reason to hold her arm anymore and so he let this hand sink, too. Neither of them moved. They stood so close together that their hands touched. And before he knew it, they interlace their fingers without looking at each other.  
They were warm and fitted so well together that they both wished no one would let go. 

And when slowly the murmuring of the others in the room reached their ears again, the noise in their heads subsided a little, they dared to look at each other. But instead of blushing and being embarrassed, they smiled at each other and enjoyed the moment.


End file.
